


LEGILIMENS

by Dr_Z



Series: Amalia Dorea Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dragon Pox (Harry Potter), F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fidelius Charm (Harry Potter), First War with Voldemort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew is a Little Shit, Potion Brewing (Harry Potter), Potions, Potter Family-centric (Harry Potter), Racism, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, War, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Z/pseuds/Dr_Z
Summary: Potter's story was so stupidly farfetched, Severus find himself reluctantly believing it. He asked, only half seriously, if she would allow him to view her memories as proof.She said yes. She said she had nothing to be ashamed of in her head. She said she trusted him. What.
Relationships: Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Dorea Black Potter & Original Female Character(s), Euphemia Potter/Fleamont Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Marauders (Harry Potter) & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter
Series: Amalia Dorea Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752820
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Amina tries to make the feeling come again, but it’s not working. It’s not working! She’s so stupid, this was so stupid. She just really wanted to leave the room—she got so angry; she couldn’t control it. There was a fire in her fingers and she threw it at the lock, the stupid lock, and then the whole door was on fire! As suddenly as the flames appeared, she breathed in with a big gasp, and her angry was gone. She was scared now, and the fire disappeared but the door was still burnt and there was smoke everywhere and she can’t breathe—

Go away, go away, go away, she chants, just like the time a smelly man tried to steal mummy’s skirt, but it’s not working she can hear steps racing up the stairs she’s running out of time—

The door is slammed open and mummy rushes in. Amina's never seen her so awake. Mummy runs around but the fire is gone. Amina doesn’t move as mummy looks at her. Mummy’s never told her that the funny things are bad, and she doesn’t say anything now, but Amina has never shown her a funny thing before. Mummy just looks at her for a long time, and then she leaves without saying anything.

The door is not locked. But Amina’s too scared to leave now.


	2. Chapter 2

The house is huge. A smiling white man comes to the door, and they wait for a while but he stays with them. He is nice. He even talks to Amina! But mummy is clasping her hands behind her back, so Amina doesn’t say anything.

The house is even bigger inside. And there’s so many people. Mummy doesn’t say anything, but her fingers twitch like she wants to touch the fancy mirrors. Mummy goes upstairs. The smiling man gives Amina a lollipop and she happily puts it in her mouth. Mummy’s not here so it’s ok and she takes tiny licks, enjoying it as quietly as possible.

* * *

Mummy perches (that’s a funny word!) on the edge of the velvet blue sofa. She is quiet and beautiful. Amina stands behind her, to the left. She tries to be quiet too. She already knows she is not beautiful. There is shouting.

“Get her out of here, Charlus!”

“Please be reasonable, dear, I had no idea he had a daughter—”

“Don’t you lie to me, you miserable filth! How did they find this address? The poor girls been abandoned, like father like son!”

“Dorea, please—”

“Hello there,” a man says. Amina jumps, but he only laughs. Mummy’s lips are becoming small, but he doesn’t even look at her. He squats down so they are the same height. “And who are you?”

He has scruffy black hair and kind hazel eyes. Amina gasps. She points to his eyes, and then retreats her hand instantly. “That’s right,” he says softly, “We have the same eyes.”

That's not true at all, but Amina doesn’t say anything. They’re only the same colour.

“What’s your name, little one?”

“…Amina.”

“I think we should give you a new name,” the quiet man says. He looks at mummy but she is staring silently at the wall. “How about Am-alia? Amalia Dorea Potter?”

Amin—Amalia is silent. Mummy sniffs delicately.

“You don’t like that name?” the quiet man says, pouting. “Should I give you a different one?”

Amin—Amalia doesn’t want him to be upset. She shakes her head quickly.

The man frowns. “That's a no. No, you don’t like it, or no I should change it?”

Amalia smiles. She points a finger at herself: “Amalia.”

The man smiles big. He looks up as two people enter the room. A man with glasses and a beard, and an angry lady with brown hair and very light blue eyes.

“Marcus!” he says, and he is loud and smiley. “What are you doing here?”

“I was conversing with my niece.” The man—her uncle—puts a a hand on her shoulder and Amalia flinches. She quickly recovers and leans away.

“Meet Amalia Dorea Potter.”

The old lady shakes a little, like she’s cold. She’s wearing a funny dress though, and it looks heavy.

“And will Amalia’s mother be joining us for dinner?” the glasses man asks, “It is getting late.”

“I won’t intrude any longer.” Mummy says, standing gracefully. She looks at Amin—Amalia. “The amount we discussed shall be fine.”

“A girl needs her mother.” The lady says quietly.

“Of course,” mummy says. She extends an arm: “ _Furi_ ,” she says, “Come to mummy.”

Mummy is getting ready to leave. But Amalia doesn’t want to leave! She takes a step back and bumps into Marcus. He steadies her, two hands on her shoulders. This time Amalia doesn’t flinch (but she doesn't manage to stifle her wince).

“Well,” mummy’s lips aren’t small, but one side has moved up like it is trying to escape her face. “ _She’s_ made her decision.”

Mummy leaves, and Amalia’s brain stops. She can't leave her here! Amalia rushes to the door, feet silent in too-tight shoes. She trips over nothing and falls to her knees with a bang, but mummy is already gone. The hallway is quiet, and even though Amalia can hear people moving upstairs, it feels like the air is silent.

“Amalia?” Marcus asks. Amalia leaps to her feet. The old man and lady are sitting in the big armchairs. Marcus is sitting on the sofa mummy was on, but he looks more comfortable. Like he isn’t scared it’s going to break. He pats the space next to him. That doesn’t make any sense.

“Come here, little one,” he says.

Amalia moves into the middle of the room and stands. “I’m your uncle,” he points at himself, “And this is your grandma and grandpa. We’re going to look after you now.”

“… is mummy coming back?”

The lady talks for the second time, “I don’t think so.”

Amalia thinks about it, and then nods. She doesn’t know what else to do.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Amalia says. Oh. It looks like her brain is confused, but her mouth is still talking.

Her eyes are tearing up. Amalia immediately wipes a furious hand across her face. “I don’t think mummy likes me that much.”

“Oh, sweetie,” the lady says, and now she is on her knees. “What has she done to you?”

Marcus pokes her hard in the back (meanie! She doesn’t like him anymore) and then Amalia is moving forward and the lady puts her arms around her. Amalia doesn’t know what to do and then the lady is rubbing her back and saying something but she can’t hear and then Amalia is Sobbing with a capital S and making ugly noises and it’s ok.

That’s what the lady’s saying, over and over. Amalia’s grandma. She’s never had one of those before.

“It’s ok lovely, let it all out. Grandma’s here. It’s ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Furi' is the Sylheti (bengali) for girl. I don't think it's a very nice way to refer to a young child.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t know,” Amalia says honestly, “I’ve never had my own room before.”

“Hmm,” Marcus says, with tussle of her head. “Well, we can keep it like this, and if you decide later you want to redecorate, I’ll help you.”

“…Ok.” The room is big and spacious. The bed is bigger than even mummy’s was! Amalia doesn’t really like pink, but the wallpaper has blue swirls and purple too, so it’s not too bad to look at it. The curtains are soft and purple, and Amalia has bookshelves filled with books. Grandma even got her a nightlight—well, it’s a ball of floating light that you can push around like one of those balloons you get at parties sometimes.

“Uncle Marcus?” Amalia says. He had been critically staring at the walls, as if waiting for them to talk to him.

“Hmm?”

Amalia raises her hands, and Marcus lifts her immediately, spinning and pressing lots of soft kisses to her cheeks. Amalia giggles and pushes his face away. “Yuck!” she says, wiping her face.

“Don’t be so mean,” Marcus pouts, perching her on his hip. “Or I won't give you the present I got you.”

“Present?” Amalia wraps her arms around his neck, but she’s not worried. Uncle Marcus won't drop her. “But it’s not my birthday.”

Uncle Marcus gives her another kiss and holds out his hand. A book comes flying into it.

“Hog-warts a history,” Amalia takes the book and begins to flick though it. She can barely hold it in her small hands. “That’s a lot of words… uncle Marcus the pictures are _moving_!”

Uncle Marcus shifts her weight in his arms so he can place his cheek on her head. She can feel him smiling.

“It looks like a fairy-tale castle…” Amalia’s voice trails off in awe.

“That’s where you’ll be going in a few years,” uncle Marcus says,

“And I’ll learn how to do magic like you?”

“I’m sure you’ll be even better than me.” Amalia doesn’t know how to respond to that. “Such strong accidental magic at five? You are a powerful little witch, and you’re going to do great things, little one.”

“Uncle Marcus could you tell me more about Hogwarts?”

* * *

“Are you supposed to be telling me this?”

Amalia thought Sofia would be more excited about magic and her new family, but of course she is worried about Amalia. That’s why she’s Amalia’s best friend. She was kind to her when no one else was.

“I don’t know,” Amalia answers honestly, “Well, probably not. It’s obvious most muggles don’t know about magic, so it’s probably a secret. But I couldn’t keep a secret from you anyway! You’re my best friend.”

“Are you happy here?” Sofia says, munching on biscuits. It seems so strange, to be talking to Sofia and not be at school or in Sofia’s house eating cheesy tequeños (and watching Sofia mock-gag as Amalia dipped her in ketchup) and watching cartoons with her little brothers.

“They’re nice to me,” Amalia says, “And they don’t… laugh at me. Even though I don’t know anything.”

“Hey,” Sofia says sternly, “Do you see your mum here? You don’t need to pretend you’re an idiot around me, remember?”

“…I just forget sometimes.”

“I know,” Sofia flings an arm around Amalia’s shoulders. “Where do you think your mum is?”

“Hopefully, far away. I think… I think I'm happy here.”

“Good.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Grandpa,” Amalia says softly, “Can I get you anything?”

“What are you doing here?” Charlus beckons her closer with a trembling hand. He strokes her face with a wrinkled hand.

“I was too excited to go to sleep!” she exclaims, “How long are they staying again?”

“An entire week, dear,” he smiles at her.

“I can’t wait!” she throws her hands up in the air and begins to jump in excitement: “We’re going to go flying, and aunt Lily is going to paint my nails, and uncle Moony makes the best chocolate cupcakes and—”

Grandpa Charlus has fallen asleep, his head lolling against his chair. Amalia’s stills instantly, and she gently takes the book from his gnarled fingers.

“Mipsy.” She calls gently. The house-elf pops in, takes one look at her slumbering master, and clicks her fingers to turn the reclining armchair into a bed. Mipsy is still fussing with blankets when she hears a bang outside the library, and a familiar voice spitting out angry curses.

“Uncle James!” Amalia whisper-shouts. He is dressed in sweeping black robes, tightly fastened at the neck and around his arms, messy dark hair more chaotic than usual.

“What are you doing awake, pumpkin?” he says, easily picking her up.

“I was waiting for you! But, but uncle Marcus said you were coming in the morning!” she pouted.

“Maybe because he wanted to make sure all naughty munchkins remained in bed!”

“Quiet, uncle James!” Amalia presses a finger against his lips. “You’ll wake grandpa,”

“Grandpa’s asleep?”

“In the library,”

“I knew he was getting worse, but I didn’t know he was suffering from insomnia.”

“Huh?”

“Insomnia is when you can’t sleep, no matter how tired you feel.”

“I don’t think Grandpa is an insomonom—”

“Insomniac,” James said gently, “Aunt Dorothea says he’s been sneaking off to the library for the past fortnight. He’s never been such an avid reader as to encroach on his sleep.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t read in the library. He sits in his chair and goes to sleep. I think he just feels too hot.”

“Too hot?”

“Uh-huh.” Amalia nodded fervently. “There’s always fire in the red room because it’s so dark and Grandma says her bones are cold. But there’s no fire in the library when it’s sleepy time and Grandpa goes to sleep there and sometimes he doesn’t take a blanket. And, and he never wears slippers! And the floor is so cold, uncle James, sometimes it hurts my toes even when I wear socks!”

“Too hot.” James set Amalia down and began to run his hands through his hair. “Like a raised temperature… Dad though it was some kind of obscure non-toxic poison. Or a slow-acting diluted toxin… but what if these are just adverse effects from a regular potion… or an uncontrollable immune response…”

“Uncle James,” Amalia said steadily, “Could you behave like a responsible adult and put me to bed safely before wandering off into your own head?”

“You’re right,” James said, kissing the top of her head. “The responsible thing to do would be to take you straight to bed.”

“But you’re going to take me into the lab instead?”

“No.” Amalia visibly deflated. “But I’ll take to Lily, instead. But promise me you’ll sleep.”

“I promise!”

“Good girl.”

“… that I will go sleep tomorrow.”

“Amalia!”

* * *

“This is Uncle Moony?” Amalia asks, holding the photo between gentle fingers. “Uncle Moony, why were you so small?”

“I was eleven years old, cub. They’re usually smaller than twenty-year-old men.”

“But look,” Amalia takes a second photo from Lily’s photo album, before crawling into Remus’ lap. “Sirius was so much bigger than you! and now, now he’s the shortest.”

The pureblood heir who was standing with his nose in a corner gave out a loud whine. Lily burst into laughter, “Sirius is taller than me, sweetheart,” she said, ever the peacemaker.

“Yeah, by one centimetre.” Amalia responded viciously. Remus laughed and Amalia kissed his scarred cheek. “You’re my second favourite uncle, now.”

“What about James?” Lily asked mischievously.

“Be quiet, you.” Remus mock-lectured, tightening his grip around the child on his lap. “She said I’m her second favourite uncle, and we’re all going to respect that.”

“Hmm, uncle James is my four favourite—”

“Fourth,” Remus kissed her cheek.

“Does this mean I’m back to third?”

“Because por-fessor uncle Severus is my third favourite!”

Silence.

“Mali, you’ve never Severus.”

“But, aunt Lily told me about him. He’s her brother, so that means he’s my uncle.”

“Snivellus!” Sirius yelled, his shoulders seizing in anger, “That disgusting git, Lily’s brother, as if!”

Lily got off the bed, face red with anger, but Sirius wiggled out of her grip as he kneeled before the bed. Lily ran out of the room. Sirius ignored Remus’ vicious glare and spoke directly to the frightened little girl in his lap. “Don’t you ever say the name of that Death Eater again!”

Amalia got out of Remus’ insistent embrace, mumbling unintelligible.

“What did you say?” Sirius asked.

“Padfoot, leave her alone.”

“Severus.” Amalia said quietly. “Severus, Severus, Severus!” she yelled.

Sirius looked shocked, and maybe a little impressed at her bravery, but to Amalia’s six-year-old eyes he looked terrifying. She ran out of the room, right into Uncle Marcus’ arms. He was followed by a frowning Uncle James, being dragged down the hall by Aunt Lily.

“Sirius Orion Black…” James began ominously. “Which demon possessed you to make my niece cry.”

“Come here, sweetheart,” Lily said, “Do you want to hear some stories about your third favourite uncle!”

Amalia nodded eagerly, wiping her face. “Do you know uncle Severus, uncle Marcus?”

“Uncle Sev—?” Marcus began to lead Lily to the garden room, to where his mother was setting out an afternoon tea. “Well, I didn’t know him personally, but he was a first year when I was in my sixth. Your uncles pranked him a lot, and he pranked them back but rarely got caught. I remember one time—”


	5. Chapter 5

“Uncle Marcus?” a sleep voice called out.

“It’s Moony, sweetheart?”

“Uncle Moony!” the little girl squealed. She turned to see the wizard smiling down at her. “You came in a wrong time,” the little girl scolded with a big yawn, “I’m too tired to play.”

“You’re too tired, cub?” Remus frowned, “Are you ill?”

“Nuh-uh!” the little girl shook her head. “But grandpa’s ill. Both of them! And now, now, nobody can do the potions to make Grandpa Charlus better. And Grandma’s ill, and everyone is sad. And do you know—” the little girl began to whisper. “Uncle Marcus said Grandpa Fleamont and Grandma ‘Phemia might go on a holiday soon. But that just means they’re gonna die, and then I’m going to be alone again.”

“Who told you that?” Remus said, appalled.

“Mummy did, a long time ago. She said my daddy died, and that made her sad, and she didn’t want to look at me. Do you think Uncle Marcus doesn’t want to look at me anymore?”

“Look at me, cub.” He grasped the little’s girls face between his large palms. “Uncle Marcus loves you. I love you. We all love you. You will never be alone.”

“Even all of my uncles?”

“Every single one of them.”

“Then why is no one here?”

“Budge up, cub.” Amalia shuffled over, and then leapt onto her uncle. Remus only chuckled and held the girl close to his chest.

“Sometimes in life, a lot of things happen. James and Lily got married. James’ grandfather passed away. And now his parents have got dragon pox, and your Grandpa Charlus is still ill.”

“And I’m not allowed to leave my room.”

“For your own safety, cub.” Remus sighed, “You’ll understand better when you’re older, but people can be very mean, sweetheart.”

“…is it because I’m brown?”

Remus sighed. “That is one of the reasons, I’m afraid.”

“Oh. How do I make them stop?”

“You can’t, cub. People will always be mean. But the good ones are not mean, or they let you teach them not to be, and those are the ones you keep. The ones who make you happy.”

“Are people mean to you because you’re a wolfywear?”

“Werewolf, sweetheart.” Pause. “…where did you hear that from.”

“I asked uncle Sirius why you kept calling me cub.” Amalia looked up at him shyly. “Was that bad?”

“Are you scared of me now, cub?”

“Scared of you, uncle Moony!” Amalia laughs. “Never!”

“I’m glad, sweetheart,” Remus kisses her cheek. “Now, I’m rather tired. Why don’t we take a nap?”

“Not tired.” The girl said stubbornly.

“Alright then. Would you like me to tell you a story?”

“Can you tell me about Volymort?”

“Where do you hear these things?”

“Grandpa Charlus talked about him. He wanted to my grandpas’ friend, but they said no, and now Grandpa Charlus is in hell instead. Or something like that. Is it true the porfessor works for him? But he’s bad!”

“He is bad, cub. I’m afraid I don’t know much about your professor. He’s very secretive.”

“Volymorts?”

“No, not Voly-Voldemort, cub. He’s not very secretive at all. He killed a lot of people. And he doesn’t care who knows.”

“But why?”

“You see, cub, there are some people in Wixen Britain who believe in old stereotypes. For example, they believe in purity of blood. This means…”


	6. Chapter 6

“There’s a baby in here?” Amalia knocked gently on Lily’s belly. “Hi baby,”

“Aren’t you going to say hello to your favourite marauder?” James asked with a laugh.

“Hi, Uncle Moony!” Amalia says brightly, arms still wrapped around Lily’s waist. Lily's laughs at James' distraught face.

“Come here, cub,” Remus laughs. She runs at him, and he catches her easily, big hands wrapping around her chest and tossing her into the air.

“Whee!” Amalia cheers. Both James and Sirius gesture for her to come to them, but she clings to Remus neck and chants: “nope, nope, nope!”

“It’s time for you to meet another uncle, princess.” Lily says, “He’ll be here any minute.”

Amalia leapt down and ran to sit next to her aunt Lily. “Uncle Por-fessor Severus?” she asked excitedly.

“Professor,” James corrects gently. Amalia huffs, and Remus chuckles.

“Come on, cub, think. What other uncles do you have?”

“Uncle Regulus?” the girl whispers, uncertainly.

“No, sweetheart,” Lily says, kissing the top of her head. Sirius slumps to the floor.

Amalia turns wide brown eyes to Lily. “But you said that the—"

“No, Mali,” James buts in, with a meaningful look in Sirius’ direction. “We don’t talk about Regulus.”

Amalia runs to Sirius, tiny feet thumping along the floor. She stops a second from impact, uncertain of how to proceed as her Uncle continues to press his teary face to his knees. He looks up at her. “Hi,” she says.

“Well, hello,” he manages. Amalia gives him a look, and then tears off again.

“Where you going, cub?” Remus asks.

“Sirius?” James ventures.

“I’m fine,” he says, sitting up properly.

“Eureka!” Amalia shrieks, from where she is stuffing her hands into a worn brown coat. A thin book, a drawstring purse and a handkerchief litter the floor around her feet, but in her hands is her prize: a bar of refined dark chocolate.

“You little thief!” Remus snarls but the girl bursts into giggles. He begins to chase her round the room.

“Uncle Paddy, Paddy catch!” And just so, Sirius is now being chased by Remus, whilst Amalia stumbles into a new pair of legs standing by the fireplace.

“Peter!” James calls out warmly.

“Good day, all!” The man smiles, before kneeling down to greet the little girl at her feet. “And who might you be!”

Amalia can’t speak, inexplicably shy, and runs to hide behind Sirius’ legs. Peter’s jaw clenches, for just a second, but he turns to greet Lily, and soon the room is filled with conversation once more.

* * *

“Lily!” A flustered Marcus enters the front room. “It’s—it’s Severus. He says he needs to speak to you. Urgently.”

“Uncle por-professor?” Amalia gasps, and makes to run out the room. Peter catches her swiftly, strong hands clutching her shoulders.

“Snivelous,” Peter sounds shocked, “What’s that death eater trash doing here?” Amalia visibly flinches, and then winces, but the adults seem not to notice.

“Lily?” James asks his heavily pregnant wife, “Would you like to speak to him alone?”

“You can’t let her talk to Snivelous,” Sirius sneers,

“I think it would be wiser to—”

“Name-calling not nice.” Amalia muttered under her breath. And then louder: “I want to go!”

“Cub, come here,” Remus said sharply, as James and Lily left the room.

Amalia ran to her uncle Marcus instead. “Uncle Marcus,” she cried, “He hurted me, uncle Marcus!”

Marcus picker her up immediately. Sirius’ expression was like a clap of thunder. “Where does it hurt, Mali?”

“In my arms,” Marcus gently tucked at the sleeves of her shirt to see bruises blossoming on her upper arms.

“Ouch,” Peter remarked. “You should be more mindful of your strength, Remus.”

“Remus?” Sirius couldn’t tear his eyes away from the little girls’ bruises.

“I would never—”

“Save it, Moony. We saw you swinging the girl around. I know you were only trying to make her smile, but you hurt her. You bruised an innocent little girl.”

Remus made a noise like he had been punched. Amalia gasped, and made to run to her second favourite uncle. Marcus held her tight: “Let’s get you some bruise salve, baby.”

Amalia saw a golden opportunity. “Can I meet the por-porfessor?”

“Not today, Mali,”

“You’re a meanie,”

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree. This is the only possible route of action.” Marcus whispered. “Honestly, I couldn’t care less what Dumbledore has to say. But as long as Voldemort believes—”

“That to kill my unborn child will assure his immortality, he won't rest until he accomplishes just that.” James said. “Marcus, help me. I don’t know what to do. Lily’s contacting Dumbledore, but he’s no god. We have no time! The baby’s due in a month!”

“You’ll have to hide.” Marcus thought aloud, “Potter Manor is yours now, isn’t it?”

“I can’t go there, Marcus. Not yet. What about the house on Godric’s Hollow; dad bought that for me to raise our babies in.”

“James, there is no safer place than the Manor.”

“Lily hates it there. It’s too big, and she doesn’t like the house elves or the paintings, or the forest…and I see my parents everywhere. Listen, Headmaster Dumbledore has a plan. This old charm, the Fidelius…”

“You’ll be Secret Keeper, then? God, how am I going to explain this to Amalia…”

“Never mind that!” James grinned suddenly, “The mini marauder’s right there!”

Marcus turned around to see Amalia lurking at the top of the staircase. “Come here you menace!”

Amalia ran to her uncles, and began to cry. “Volymort wants to kill the baby.” She said sombrely. “And now you’re going away forever. And I’m never going to meet Mini Moony.”

“I beg your pardon!” James spluttered.

Amalia smiled wickedly. “… tiny, prongs?”

“Yes, much better.” James sighed dramatically. “My little prongslet. Your brother. When this was is over, I’ll come back for you, Mali. Be a good girl, will you?”

“I would never!”

“That’s my little troublemaker!” James high-fived his niece, even as Marcus rolled his eyes. “Just don’t forget me, Mali.”

“Not gonna be a problem,” she said adamantly. “Because you’re coming back.”


End file.
